Mutant Actors
by XMenlover152
Summary: The actors from the X-Men franchise unexpectedly show up in the X-Men universe and get mutant powers. So a lot can go wrong. Rated T because the actors and Wolverine swear.
1. Chapter 1

what happens when the cast of X-Men get stuck in the universe? A lot can go wrong,

Hugh Jackman (Wolverine) woke up with a gasp. "Get up, dumbass!"Someone snapped irritably. He looked up to see Jennifer Lawrence (Raven), Zoe Kravitz (Angel), Lucas Till (Alex), James McAvoy (Young Professor X), Michel Fassbender (Young Magneto), and Nicholas Hoult (Young Beast).

"Who said that?" Hugh snapped, also irritated at being woken up.

"I did! You needed to wake up, and I figured your masculine pride would kick in!" Jennifer snorted, though she did smile to show it wasn't malicious.

"We were dropped out of the sky. Though at least Daniel wasn't here or he'd crushed us." Zoe tried to joke, but it was a valid answer, so no one really caught on. No sooner had she said that when Shawn Ashmore (Iceman), Daniel Cudmore (Colossus), Fan Bingbing (Blink), Ellen Paige (Kitty Pryde), and Halle Berry (Storm), dropped out of the sky and decided that Hugh was the perfect landing choice. Zoe busted out laughing as Ellen poked her head out from under Halle's leg and over Daniel's arm and asked "What's so funny?"

"Daniel's on top of Hugh and I don't think he's breathing!" Zoe replied.

"Hey, Hugh, you breathing down there?" Daniel asked.

"I think he's fine!" Shawn answered as he rolled off of Halle and Fan and stated, "You know? This is a really s*** day! First I get my head chopped off, and now I'm in another universe!"

Fan glared at him and snapped, "At least you didn't get skewered!"

"Calm down!" James yelled over the din of the voices. As his hand became a fist, claws came out, James failing to notice them. Shawn barely held in his laughter while a sniggering Daniel shouted, "James look at your hand!"

James looked and let out a girly scream making Shawn and Daniel laugh harder.

"James calm down!" Fan yelled. But James cut her arm making her cry out. But it began healing.

"Are you two are like Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike?" Halle asked, shock making itself visible on her face. Fan held out her hands and ten claws came out.

"They're like them!" Shawn shouted, and Halle fainted.

"Everybody! Shut up and listen!What if we have powers like the characters we played?" Zoe yelled. Everyone quieted as they realized it made sense. Shawn then paled, as if he were going to faint, before Daniel pinched him.

"Do I have tattoos?" Zoe asked, though it sounded as if she expected a "Yes". Turning around with half of her shirt off.

Jennifer shook her head. "Nope."

"Well...then what mutation do I have?" Then she turned into a exact replica of Shawn making the real one faint and answering her question. Zoe/Shawn looked shocked."I'm Mystique?" Then turned back to herself.

Ellen turned to Halle, who lay on the ground in a faint. " Halle what can you do?" Ellen shook Halle awake, remembering she'd fainted, and asked the same question again.

"I don't know!" Halle exclaimed as she phased through the ground.

"Looks like you're like Kitty Pryde!" Halle phased back up and asked, "Cool. How 'bout you Shawn?"

"Maybe super speed?" Shawn ran into a wall and said, "Check that off the list!" Shawn threw out his hand. "No ice powers."

After a little time had passed, Shawn stared in the distance and frowned. "The X-Mansion." Halle looked where he was but saw nothing, confusion dawning on her face .

"Maybe you're kinda like Warpath, super-senses and all?" Ellen suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. " Fan said, her face turning green. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick!" She was probably dizzy as Daniel was running in super fast cricles around her.

"Daniel!" Ellen scolded.

"Sorry, I had a energy bar for lunch!" He called, slowly to a stop. Fan realized something and asked, "Wait, Shawn, did you say you saw the X-Mansion?!"

"Yep. Oh fu-" Hugh came to and heard what they said, and said what everyone was thinking: " We're in the X-Men universe?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! here's a list of each actor and what powers they have. Also would you guys be interested in seeing other mutants? Go vote on my poll. **

**Daniel Cudmore: Super Speed**

**Zoe Kravitz: Can mimic her appearance to look like anyone**

**Shawn Ashmore: Heightened ****senses **

**Jennifer Lawrence: Can control the weather.**

**Fan Binging: Sliver claws and healing.**

**Lucas Till: Shrieking. Yep that's it.**

**James McAvoy: Bone claws and healing.**

**Halle Berry: Phasing through things and maybe sending people back in time.**

**The next four's powers will be revealed in this chapter and later chapters. **

**Hugh Jackman:? **

**Nicholas Hoult: ?**

**Michel Fassbender: ?**

**Ellen Paige: ?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not repeating myself.**

The actors walked carefully around the city. Shawn was in the lead, since he had superior senses, always keeping the Mansion at his back. They however found that they would end up in the same place every few seconds. Shawn eventually decided to walk to near the mansion and sure enough they were right there. Shawn distrusted the X-Men, and no one could blame him. Daniel was nervous about being stared at as he looked just like Colossus. Halle was busy going through Ellen annoying the crap of the latter. Hugh was being dragged by Nicholas because he refused to accept he was in the X-Men universe. Fan was talking to Michael about her powers and how she didn't want to stab anyone. Zoe kept making herself look like Shawn to annoying the real one but he didn't care.

Jennifer heard a noise and cocked her head, asking, "What was that?" Nicholas grabbed her hand.

"Maybe it's just a raccoon?" Zoe suggested, though no one really believed that. A voice shouted "I think not, b***!"

"It's Juggernaut!" Shawn cried. Sure enough Juggernaut appeared and grabbed Daniel by the throat. "Well the big-bad Russian isn't putting up a fight. Why the sudden change of heart?" Daniel struggled to speak.

"Maybe...be..because...I'm not...Coloss...Colossus?"

"Put him down!" Zoe shouted, taking a few steps forward in aggression.

"Who's gonna make me doll-face?" Juggernaut crowed. Lucas smiled, snickering. "Oh you're in trouble now!"

Zoe turned into Juggernaut and punched him. The real one dropped Daniel who began coughing and rubbing his throat in attempt to regain his breath as Jennifer and Nicholas helped him up. Juggernaut picked up Zoe and threw her. A hole appeared behind her and she landed outside of another. Ellen had her hand out, and realized she had Blink's ability to create portals. She did it again when Juggernaut tried to get to Daniel again.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Michael yelled, and an angry Juggernaut punched him into a wall. Just as he grabbed Ellen, a dark figure appeared and cut his arm. Juggernaut had barely turned around when the figure hit him in the head with a sword and knocked him out. Looking at her closely, the cast could see she was barely fifteen, maybe sixteen. She had pink eyes, pale skin, and purple hair.

She stared at the cast and said, "I thought you were hiding from the Brotherhood? Not walking around stupidly!"

Shawn raised an eyebrow, not liking her tone. "Listen we're not the X-Men!"

"Damn well you're not, she looks a girl I knew who's dead right now!" She snapped, pointing at Zoe. Zoe looked uncomfortable under the newcomer's scorching gaze.

"The professor will want to talk to you, and I'm going to take you to him to sort this mess out. "

"That's what we're trying to avoid right now," Shawn muttered, glaring at the purple-haired girl.

"Well Magneto will probably try to kill you so...you want to die by him, or come with me?"

Shawn answered with a question."What's your name?" To his surprise, he received an answer, albeit in in a growl.

"Psylocke."

**Boom! Psylocke's in it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up?! Thanks to MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul for helping me with this chapter.**

**disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

Psylocke asked the cast questions about their lives and the films. She was pissed she wasn't in any of them."The professor will be shocked about this. Old guy thinks he's seen it all."

Daniel cocked his head in confusion. "But we look just like them!"

"Mutants are strange. We've gotten used to it over the years." She led them inside the mansion which thankfully was empty. "Sit here and don't touch anything!"

"Can do." Daniel responded, earning a glare from Psylocke. He flashed James a grin.

"What?" Psylocke walked down a long path before knocking on a door. Colossus and opened it and asked," Psylocke? What's up?"

"Sup' big guy?" She responded as Colossus pulled her into a hug nearly crushing her. "Uh big guy. Metal form crushing me!" She wheezed, and he released her, apologizing.

She looked at Bobby and broke into a teasing smile. "Hey, Scruffy!"

Bobby rolled his eyes and said calmly, "Like it or not, Psylocke, the beard is staying."

"Why?" She asked, as if there were no reason for him to have a beard.

"The parents keep...thinking I'm a student." Psylocke laughed and gave quick hugs to Rogue and Kitty. she look at the Professor and said "There's people I'd like all of you guys to meet." The X-Men followed Psylocke init the living room where Daniel was spinning James over his head. Colossus's jaw went slack. Daniel noticed the X-Men and dropped James who shook his head and ran to the nearest bathroom and puked in it.

"Ew." Shawn looked away, grimacing. Psylocke noticed Ellen was missing and asked "Where's Ellen?" Then one of the new arrivals answered wit, "Walked through a hole with Halle."

Kitty and Storm looked shocked. Ellen phased through a wall, Halle by her side. "Guess who joined us and has the powers of Colossus?" She exclaimed somewhat excitedly.

Evan Peters walked in with his silver hair messed up. "'Sup?"

Wolverine's eyes widened. "There's two of him?" He sounded as if that were the worst thing in the world.

Psylocke said" He looks like Quicksilver, but with the powers of Colossus? Logan I'm with you on this, this is weird." Surprise showed on her face momentarily as she said it, showing she did have emotions other than annoyance. Shawn and Bobby began circling each other with their mouths open, staring at their look-a-like.

"Shawn why are you acting as though you've just found your long lost twin brother? You knew this was gonna happen, right?" Ellen exclaimed.

"Damn! I look ugly with a beard!" Shawn exclaimed, looking at Bobby's face.  
"WHY IS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME ABOUT MY BEARD? Is it the day for that or something?" He sounded annoyed, and Shawn decided to leave the topic of beards.

"I have a question," Daniel said to the professor.

"Yes?" The professor said in a kind, teacher-like tone.

"Why is she so mean?" He gestured to Psylocke who glared at him and took out her sword and pointed it at his throat and said, "Listen a***, I don't like you, I don't have time for you, and I certainly WILL NOT put up with you clear?!"

"Crystal,"

She didn't take the sword away, and Zoe noticed. "uh Psylocke?" Psylocke shot Zoe a glare, that, if looks could kill, would put Zoe in the morgue. "Can you put the sword down?" Zoe prompted, refusing to be intimidated. Psylocke complied and walked away, murmuring "Stupid a***."

"What's her problem?" Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Lucas, I wouldn't say that to the girl that just put a sword to Daniel's neck!" Shawn whispered sharply. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"She's just distrusting of those she doesn't know." Kitty explained. Shawn and Lucas gave her a look, and Daniel said,

"Still doesn't mean she can be a bitch."

Psylocke reached for her sword again but Colossus grabbed her arm, picked her up by the waist, and carried her out of the room.

Ellen jumped in one of her portals and Shawn, Daniel, Lucas, Zoe, and James followed her leaving Halle, Fan, Michael, Hugh, Nicholas, and Jennifer to explain things. Jennifer screamed "Assholes!" at the ground.

"What do you mutants want to know?" Hugh asked, unhappy at being left to explain things. Scott's face lit up like he was a kid on Christmas Day.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! thanks. thanks to MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul for helping me with this chapter.**

"Well in 1999 there was a film called X-men that we -the cast- were filming. I was Wolverine, Halle was Storm. A girl named Anna Paquin was Rogue. Famke Jenssen was Jean Grey, James Marsden was Cyclops. Shawn Ashmore was Iceman and Patrick Stewart was the older Professor X." Colossus came back with Psylocke, who was twirling a sliver dagger in her hand.

Jennifer eyed it as she was watching her and was prepared to electrocute her if the need arose. Hugh continued to explain the films including the spin-offs and prequel and when he got to Days of Future Past he said" We're not done filming yet, but Brian Singer our director will probably notice we're missing. Not Zoe though." Scott looked confused.

"Why?"

"Her character got killed off screen." Hugh explained again.

Ellen dropped through yet another of her portals and Daniel yelled "CANNONBALL!" to announce her arrival. A fully sliver Evan followed them making clunk noises as he was walking. Lucas dropped through a portal letting out a earsplitting shriek which made everyone cover their ears and Psylocke shouting "PUT A CAP IN IT WILL YOU?!"

Lucas held up three fingers and smiled, "Read between the lines," Psylocke's dagger was thrown three inches away from his face.

"I don't trust you either, Blondie." Psylocke snapped.  
"Blondie? That's the best you can come up with? Alex Summers -the guy I play- could've come up with something better than that! And he's fictional!"

"ALEX Summers?! There are TWO Summers kids?!" Logan exclaimed. His expression was one of genuine shock. Scott looked uncomfortable and turned away.

"All of you actors are a grade A pain in my a**! My brother Brian would nev-" She stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence, and turned away from them. Colossus draped a hand over her back.

Awkward," Daniel whistled, and walked away.

"Daniel!" Shawn called.

"What?" Shawn pointed at Bobby's beard, and Daniel began to laugh. "That beard is stupid!" Bobby glared at him, and, pointing his finger at him, froze him from the waist down.

Evan punched the ice, and chastised him. "He's right, you know!"

"Why don't we talk about your powers?" Storm suggested.

No one argued with her. Zoe and James walked toward the group of the cast. Psylocke still scowled though her eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm like Mystique. I can shape-shift into anyone." Zoe started it off, though shifting her weight uncomfortably. "I find that hard to believe." Logan said.

Zoe shifted into him, and folded her hands across her chest. "Still doubting me?"

Logan didn't respond, but that was an answer in itself.

I'm like Storm." Jennifer stated, and her eyes turned white and a small thunderstorm took place outside.

"I'm like Blink." Ellen took her turn.  
"Who?

"A mutant with the power to create teleporting portals. Fan played her." Fan smiled nervously and ducked her head.

"I know why Psylocke is so mean to you guys" Colossus stated randomly, but nevertheless drew the attention of everyone. "Her younger brother Brian was killed by Pyro, and it broke her heart because she trusted Pyro."

Bobby thought to himself" Maybe I could've saved him"

"I have super speed." Daniel blurted, quickly changing the subject. He verified it by super-speeding to the kitchen and grabbing a soda for Ellen, which he politely handed to her.

"I have super senses," Shawn stated, taking his turn next. He grabbed and threw Psylocke's dagger in one fluid motion. "And that. Whatever that is." It narrowly avoided James' face.

"Shawn, you nearly hit my face!" James snapped. Shawn failed to force down a smile, and Bobby laughed. Psylocke rolled her eyes at all of them.

"I can go through solid objects." Halle spoke so softly, her voice was almost a whisper.

Her example of choice to demonstrate her power was to put her hand through Fan's head. Fan turned to face her, glaring. "Cool, now stop, and don't do it again!"

"I've got claws," Fan said to Halle, extending her claws, which made Logan have flashbacks of Lady Deathstrike.

Shawn noticed Logan's weird face and asked, "Logan? Hey, are you okay?"

Shawn looked at Michael who are grinning gat Logan. "Michael, stop making Logan sick, or we'll all be in trouble!" Shawn ordered.

Michael grinned and stopped.

Nicholas said" Well, my back's feeling weird, so now seems to be as good a time as any." He took of his jacket, revealing angel wings.

"I always knew you were an angel!" Jennifer teased. Nicholas grinned.

James said "Well I'm last. I've got your claws, Logan!"

James extended his claws and Bobby sighed. "Two Logans...we're in trouble." Shawn closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his temples, as if he had a headache. "All this power stuff is giving me a headache!"  
James grinned and threw the dagger at Shawn but Shawn caught when it was two inches from his face.

"How'd you do that?!" "Super sense duh"

Suddenly a flash of lighting appeared outside and four figures fell out of the sky.

The cast got up to investigate and they found James Marsden, Famke Jenssen, Aaron Stanford, and Anna Paquin.

**Sorry guys but bye! And please go vote on my poll!**


End file.
